Plus One?
by xylence
Summary: [Oneshot]


_**Author's Note: Enjoy.**_

_..._

" Hey Lunchbox." Gail didn't receive a response, but she continued on-it wasn't like she was expecting an answer anyways.

" Do you still remember when I first met you? You wore that nerdy blue parka and held a bright red lunchbox, not to mention the glasses. You just screamed nerd."

Gail laughed at herself as she remember the fond memory of their first encounter. " No one ever messed with me till then. You countered the bitch in me, and honestly, I felt slightly threatened. To think that a nerd could stand up for herself. God…"

" I needed to scope out enemy territory you know. Well Traci told me to, but you know, I like to sound evil. I can't believe I stuck around your lab that whole day. You smelled terrible."

Gail stood in silence before continuing on.

" Well, I have to go now. Till next time Holly."

…

" Remember the first time you kissed me? Well I wouldn't consider it a genuine kiss if you stole it! "

Gail laughed. There were too many people at that wedding, the two women were far from the higher end of the socialite spectrum so it only made sense that they shared their time getting drunk together- champagne bottles and coat closet conversations were perfectly fine for the duo.

" You're such a bad lesbian. You kissed me then decided to leave suddenly. Who does that?"

…

" It's not the same without you. It's hard to sleep at night. I would even let you hog the blankets if you would just give me a day with you Holly."

She sighed.

" Here, I brought your favorite coffee, two shots of espresso and a dash of milk right?"

…

"..."

…

"..."

…

" Sorry I wasn't here for the past two weeks. You must be annoyed by me, huh? Well I'm not going anywhere. " Gail crinkled her nose as she felt a droplet of water on her forehead. It was raining.

" Well I got shot last week… Don't freak out or anything, you always freak out whenever I get hurt. It was just a graze on my arm. See look? Good as new." Gail lifted up her sleeve to show the small injury.

...

" I ran into Lisa today. Reminded me of that night at The Black Penny. Life loved to brutally fuck me over. " She pauses.

" Those months were horrible when we weren't together. But you know what Hols? You made me a better person through that. I'm glad you came back, you always came back. You tried with me and no one ever did that. " Gail exhaled and watched her breath puff in the winter air.

" You hate winter, and you hated the cold. But after awhile, I remember you told me you loved it. It gave you an excuse to get closer to me by the fireplace or cuddle on **our **couch. But who needed an excuse anyways?"

" Till next time Hols."

…

"..."

…

"..."

…

" You know I really hate you! Ugh I don't hate you, we both know that. But it doesn't change the fact that you raised my standards in people pretty fucking high."

It was springtime, a time of birth and budding flowers, Holly's favorite season. Gail looked at the trees. They were in bloom and the rays caught the hues of the tiny flowers: blue, purple, and red. Holly loved those colours. " It would've been **way** easier if you just married me Holly. I'd be held to the terms of forever with you."

It would be kind of like the Chloe and Wes situation, in a way.

Gail smiled, " I'm doomed to be a cat lady, huh?

...

"You know, I turn down a lot of people. I can see you pouting right now at the thought of people even asking me out, you used to get so jealous."

" It's your fault, you know."

" Till next time my love."

…

" I can't go to the batting cages anymore."

" I can't read your medical journals anymore, either."

" I still continue to buy your favorite coffee." Gail doesn't drink the coffee, she just looks at it and lets it warm her hands before it's tossed in the trash can.

…

" You should come back out here, the flowers are fully bloomed. I think you'd like that."

" You'd probably like it. It's so _you. _"

…

" What I loved the most about you is that we were friends before lovers. We were different...too different, but yet we complimented each other. Things just magically worked out, and that doesn't really happen to me. I fell in love with you. "

" All our memories, I will cherish and hold dear to my heart, I'll never forget them. "

" Till next time Holly."

…

" Some bitch accidentally shoved me as I was chasing down a delinquent. The nerve of some people."

" She gave me one of her donuts though, so I kind of forgave her."

…

" I hate talking to you in the past tense."

" Till next time my plus one-…"

…

"..."

…

"..."

…

" Guess what, you know that woman who shoved me a few weeks ago. She's my new partner. Who knew she was a detective? God."

…

" I still remember the last day we had together. We made love on the couch for the whole day, it was our last off day from work. Then you finally agreed to watch the Star Wars collection that I bought at the late hour of 2am."

" I still watch it every Sunday...yes, I watch it at 2am."

…

" Do you remember the first time we made love Holly?" Gail blushed. She remembered how naive and childish she felt.

" You led me through it and it was great. I got to see and hear you moan my name, multiple times of course. I was a fast learner, only with you."

…

"..."

…

" You know that detective that pushed me? That woman is named Lucy. She loves to tease me Holly. And she laughs… She laughs all the time and calls me out on my shit. Like how you used to call me out on my shit."

…

" You guys are so similar. Complete nerds. She stutters a lot, like she's at loss with words when she's around me, but still kind of badass you know? Well a minor difference is that she's actually short, and you're only an inch taller than me…"

"..."

"Ugh, okay two inches Holly. **TWO** damn inches taller than me. "

" She even hates when I eat donuts all the time. Like what is wrong with donuts? They're fluffy yummy goodness. They're definitely orgasm-in-your-mouth worthy. "

…

" I see you around everywhere, it's so hard you know. I just want to stab my eyes out so I'm blind, burst my eardrums so I can't hear...I just need all my senses to go away, you cloud my mind. I see your beautiful face, and I hear you calling out to me on the loneliest of nights. Then when I least expect it I can taste you, I taste your lips on mine." Gail paused and let her tears fall.

" But what hurts the most is when the sweet taste turns bitter. I taste the salt, the blood that stained your full lips." Gail held the woman, she embraced the woman for hours and didn't let go till Steve had to physically pry her off that night. The five stages of depression all came at once. She was lost then, lost within herself and everyone.

" Till next time Holly."

…

"..."

…

"..."

…

Time passes and Gail realizes she's been visiting Holly less frequently-her sad discussions to the woman were replaced with laughter, ease, and the _present_ rather than reminiscing sorrowfully in the past.

…

"She's.. like you, but I… somehow… I don't just think that she's _only _like you anymore.

…

"..."

…

"..."

…

" Am I a bad person Holly? The image of your face is starting to fade. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. The memories of us aren't really coming as often. I barely see you around the station anymore. Is it bad that I think of Lucy? I don't know exactly what to feel. "

" What do I do Holly?"

…

" Holly, it's been months since I've been here, and years since I've seen your beautiful face. Why am I not here as often? Do you want any of this? Did you want me to move on?" Gail unconsciously sifted her hands through her hair cropped hair.

" I'm sorry. It had grown over my shoulders. I wasn't drunk this time...I was just in need of a change."

…

" -and then I introduced her to my mother. You know how crazy that is Hols? My mother actually sat down wide-eyed. Lucy took none of her scary, intimidating lingo. By the end of the night, my mother even invited her for the next Peck family dinner. "

" That night was amazing Holly, she bought me a new gun. You know how I love guns and shoes. It felt special, in a way. I don't know."

_What am I saying?_

…

" Holly. I'm so sorry...It's just that Lucy and I are official. We're together, and..yeah. You would've wanted this to happen right? Right?"

" Till next time Lunchbox."

…

"..."

…

"..."

…

" Holly, it's spring again. It's your season. The flowers are just as beautiful as they have been, maybe even more vibrant. "

" I wanted you to meet someone…"

" Hi Holly, I'm Lucy...Lucy Parker. I've heard so many good things about you." Lucy placed a book down.

" Gail told me this was your favorite book. You have good taste, Dickens is one of my favorites too…"

" I just want to thank you for bringing her in my life. I will always know that you love Gail, and I love her too. I assure you Holly, she's in good hands."

Gail sipped her coffee, 2 espressos with a dash of milk. " Holly. Thank you for all that you've done for me. All the memories we've shared will always be held close to my heart. And I thank you for being here for me, listening all the time. I'm happy and I know you're happy that I'm happy. "

She placed the cup off coffee down.

" Till next time Holly."

The couple walked out of the cemetery, hand in hand.

...

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. These one hour one-shots are fun to write. I just keep writing and read it over once, and then post. So sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for any Reviews, Follows, and Favorites.


End file.
